anggota keluarga baru
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Mikoto yang pingin banget ounya anak perempuan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mangangkat seoreng anak, tetapi sasuke sama sekali tidak suka kalau ibunya mengangkat anak perempuan.


Fic pertama saya, masih harus banyak belajar lagi, jadi maafkan saya bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam bentuk apa pun.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** SasuFemnaru

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Family , Humor (dikit).

**Warning:** ancur, gak nyambung, gaje, dll.

Don't like don't read.

**Summary:**

Mikoto yang pingin banget ounya anak perempuan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mangangkat seoreng anak, tetapi sasuke sama sekali tidak suka kalau ibunya mengangkat anak perempuan.

xxxxx Anggota Keluarga Baru xxxxx

All Sasuke POV

Aku uchiha sasuke,usiaku 6 tahun dan untuk saat ini aku adalah anak terkecil di keluargaku. Untuk saat ini? Ya sebentar lagi aku akan punya seorang adik. Bukan adik kandung melainkan hanya anak angkat dari salah satu panti asuhan. Sudah beberapa hari aku dan keluargaku mendatangi panti asuhan, tapi belum menemukan yang ayah ibuku ingin untuk dijadikan anak mereka. Sebenarnya sih sudah ada banyak yang ibuku pilih tapi menurutku anak-anak itu tidak manis ataupun lucu sedikit pun jadi ya aku tidak mau.

Aku sejak awal sudah tidak suka kalau aku harus punya adik apalagi ibuku ngotot mau punya anak perempuan, memangnya ibu tak pernah bersyukur apa dengan adanya aku dan kakakku. Memang sih aku dan kakakku laki-laki tapi salah sendiri,kan kenapa ibuku melahirkan anak laki-laki.

"Sasu~ jangan melamun begitu. Ayo turun sudah sampai nih."

"kaa-san sudahlah tak usah mencari anak lagi, aku gak akan pernah mau setuju." kataku saat turun dari mobil.

"Sasu kamu liat aja, nanti pasti ada anak yang bisa membuat kamu berubah pikiran."

"Huh…! Aku tidak akan pernah setuju-" perkataanku terputus saat aku lihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku sedang berlari kencang melewatiku dan menuju ke dalam salah satu kamar dipanti asuhan itu. Yang berhasil kulihat hanyalah rambut pirangnya yang kelihatan menarik.

"Ada apa sasu? Kau habis melihat setan ya?"

"aniki tadi liat anak pirang tadi gak?"

"oh..anak pirang yang tadi lari itu?"

"iya."

"ohh….kaa-san sasu dah nemu calon adik tuh!" (tuh kanapa kubilang kakakku tuh nyebelin tingkat tinggi, kan. Siapa juga yang bilang aku tertarik… em…ya mungkin sedikit)

"o..ya mana?mana?" kaa-san langsung memperhatikan segerombolan anak di depanya. "yang mana?"

"huh.! Siapa yang bilang aku mau anak tadi jadi adikku aku kan sudah bilang gak bakalan mau."

"yang pirang tadi, kan barusan lewat."

"oh..anak pirang yang tadi masuk sana kan?"

"aku tidak bilang tertarik !"

"ya sudah kamu langsung masuk sana aja." Kali ini tou-san yang ikut-ikutan.

"eh..ak-" "sudah ayo sasu kaa-san penasaran nih." Aku diseret masuk ke kamar anak pirang tadi masuk dan langsung bisa menemukannya diantara anak-anak yang bergerombol di sana.

"yang itu ya sasu?" Tanya ibuku sambil menunjuk anak pirang yang sibuk main sendiri di pojok ruangan.

"iya tap-" "wah manis sekali.." Teriak ibuku sambil mendatangi anak itu.

"halo, sayang siapa namanya?" Tanya ibuku pada anak pirang tersebut.

"naruto…tante siapa?" Tanya anak itu balik dengan wajah polosnya yang manis -ralat- sangat manis.

"aduh..manisnya.. tante orang yang mau angkat kamu jadi anak tante, naruto mau tidak?" Tanya ibuku langsung

"kaa-san aku tak mau punya ad-" "naru gak mau..!" naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan ibuku yang masih cengo.

"maaf ya,bu. Naruto memang seperti itu dia memang susah kalau langsung diajak seperti itu oleh orang asing." Kata ibu yang menjaga panti asuhan itu.

"oh…begitu ya. Sayang sekali padahal anaknya sangat manis."

"tapi saya rasa ibu bisa mendkati naruto rasa dia pasti akan mau ikut ibu kalau dia sudah sedikit akrab dengan ibu."

"ya…saya coba… em…sasu kamu mau,kan main sama naruto?"

"gak mau!"

"ayolah… sasu kan anak baik. Tolongin kaa-san ya?'

"huh! Iya deh." Aku memang paling tidak bisa menolak saat ibuku meminta sesuatu dariku. Langsung saja aku mencari naruto.

Setelah hampir mengelilingi panti asuhan ini, akhirnya aku menemukan naruto yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon. Karna saat itu aku juga sedang capek langsung saja aku duduk di samping naruto.

"kenapa gak mau?" tanyaku langsung pada naruto

"em…?"

"kanapa tadi kamu menolak diangkat anak sama kaa-sanku?"

"naru gak mau lagi punya keluarga." Jawaban naruto membuatku sedikit penasaran tentang naruto.

"kenapa?"

"hik…hik…" naruto tiba-tiba menangis." Pokoknya naru gak mau punya keluarga… hik… hik…"

"kalau kamu punya masalah kamu bisa cerita ke aku. Aku siap mendengarkannya." Tiba-tiba saja mulutku berbicara sendiri, mungkin karna sejujurnya agak sedih juga melihatnya menangis.

"hik..hik…beneran…? kamu mau denger?"

"iya.. kenalin namaku sasuke.. mulai saja ceritanya..aku mendengarkanmu kok."

"emm….naru dulu punya keluarga, naru sayang banget sama keluarga naru ada tou-san yang baik banget, juga kaa-san yang selalu perhatian ma naru. Naru senang bisa punya keluarga seperti mereka, tapi…..1 tahun yang lalu tou-san dan kaa-san naru meninggal karna kecelakaan. Naru jadi sendirian trus diawa ke sini… naru gak mau lagi punya keluarga nanti naru ditinggal lagi, naru gak mau sendirian seperti saat itu lagi naru takut sendirian . hik…hik…"

aku tidak tau apa yang menggerakanku tapi secara langsung kupeluk naruto yang tubuhnya lebih mungil dariku itu.

"Naru gak akan sendirian kalau ikut aku dan kaa-sanku. Aku janji kalau naru mau jadi anak angkat kaa-san aku gak akan ninggalin naru."

"sasuke…?em…. naru bingung."

"bingung kenapa ?"Tanyaku masih memeluk naruto.

"naru masih takut sendirian, tapi naru suka kalau sasuke mau dengerin cerita naru terus."

"kalau begitu kamu ikut aku aja.. aku pasti akan ndengerin cerita kamu terus."

"bener ya?" "iya." " janji?" "janji." Kataku sambil tetap memeluknya.

"ayo ikut aku." Aku mengajak naruto berjalan ke ibuku sambil kugandeng tangannya.

Selama berjalan aku terus berpikir kenapa bisa aku berjanji seperti itu, kenapa juga aku memeluk naruto, dan kenapa aku sekarang menggandeng tanganya… sudahlah yang penting aku merasa nyaman seperti ini.

"tante, naru mau ikut tante." Kata naruto pada ibuku.

"iya sayang.. akhirnya kamu mau juga ikut tante."kata ibuku sambil menggendong naruto.

Setelah menyetujui pengambilan naruto aku dan keluargaku ditambah naruto pulang ke rumahku lagi

Di rumah uchiha.

Saat tiba di rumah sudah larut malam naruto sudah tidur dan digendong oleh anikiku ditidurkan di kasurku. Kata tou-san untuk sementarab naruto tidur bersamaku karna kamar untuk naruto belum dicat ulang.

Malam itu aku rasanya sangat senang sekali entah karma apa mungkin karna aku dapat adik yang manis. Tapi sudahlah aku harus tidur, malam sudah terlalu larut.

**Keesokan harinya**

"hoam…." Aku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku semalam dan kulihat naruto masih tertidur di sebelahku. Lucu sekali melihatnya aku terlalu gemas kucubit pipinya. Sampai naruto terbangun oleh ulahku.

"ih…sasu sakit tau…hoam…naru masih ngantuk." Kata naruto yang kini duduk dihadapanku.

"heh.. jangan tidur lagi ini sudah jam 7."

"iya..iya… sasu bawel…." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"sudah ayo ke bawa pasti kita sudah ditunggu." Balasku sambil mendahului naruto turun. Naruto mengikuti ku. Tanpa ku sengaja aku menyeringgai senang 'ternyata enak juga jadi aniki'.

"naru sudah bangun ? gimana tidurnya nyenyak?"

"nyenyak banget tante."

"lho..kok manggilnya tante panggil kaa-san dong."

"hehehe…iya kaa-san"kata naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"aduh…manisnya…" ibuku mencubit pipi naruto, yang kutau pasti sangat sakit rasanya.

"kaa-san sakit."kata naruto setelah ibuku melepas cubitannya.

"maaf ya…. Naru kamu duduk dulu ya di samping sasuke."

"iya kaa-san" balasnya lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"tou-san mana?" tanyaku pada ibuku.

"baru turun sasuke." Balas ayahku yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangku.

"naru, kau senang tinggal disini?" Tanya ayahku ke naruto

"senang tou-san…sangat senag."

"begitu ya… naru-chan" tiba-tiba kakakku muncul dan langsung menggendong naruto.

"uwah…itachi-nii"

"pagi manis." Kakakku langusung mencium pipi naruto. Dan kembali mendudukan naruto di kursinya.

"dasar sok baik" omelku langsung pada kakakku .

"hm? kenapa sasuke apa kau ingin kucium juga? Atau kau ingin mencium naru..?"

"huh! Kau itu aniki paling mesum..!"

"kenapa? Gak boleh, punya adik manis itu harus dimanja sa-su-ke."

"hehehe…"kali ini naruto yang tersenyum senang." Sasuke kan juga kakakku…aku kok gak dicium juga?" Tanya naruto yang membuat seisi rumah tertawa karma perkataanya.

"dengar itu sasuke adikmu minta dicium tuh… hahaaha…" tawa kakakku membuatku geram. Karna kesal langsung saja ku cium naruto, malah aku ditertawai oleh ayah ibuku.

"sasu harusnya tadi kamu bilang kalau mau cium naru kan harusnya tadi di foto."

"hehehe sasuke, aku sayang ma sasuke." Ucap naruto yang kini memelukku.

**The end**

Akhirnya selesai juga… jangan lupa REVIEW !


End file.
